pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Question
Auf dieser Seite findet ihr zu jedem Charakter das Question & Answer Interview von Jun Mochizuki aus dem Official Guide 18.5 Evidence. Xerxes Break right|270px *'Q:' Rauchst du? *'A:' Nein, es gab auch nie einen Moment, wo ich es probieren wollte. *'Q:' Du verträgst viel Alkohol, aber magst du ihn auch? *'A:' Ich kann nicht betrunken werden, also kann ich auch nicht sagen ob ich ihn mag... Obwohl ich es mag, betrunkenen Leuten zuzuschauen, wie sie umhertappen und sich mit einem Lächeln blamieren. *'Q:' Was sind deine Lieblingssüßigkeiten? *'A:' Abgesehen von Bonbons... Nun, ich mag Schokolade. *'Q:' Alles was du isst, sind Süßigkeiten. Hast du deswegen auch Karies? *'A:' Da ich anders bin als Raven und ständig meinen Kopf benutze, wird die Menge an Zucker für mein Gehirn gebraucht, also sollte ich kein Karies haben. *'Q: '''Erzählst du uns, wie du Emily kennengelernt hast? *'A:' Mal sehen... das war zu einer Zeit, bevor mich die Rainsworth Familie aufgenommen hat... und, es wird eine andere Gelegenheit geben, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. *'Q:' Wie ist deine Traumfrau? *'A:' Vielleicht eine Person mit einer unbrechbaren Überzeugung. *'Q:' Sind deine Finger wirklich so hübsch, wie alle sagen?! *'A:' Es ist so, wie sie sagen... aber ich bin nicht besonders glücklich damit. Ich sage es noch einmal, ich bin nicht besonders glücklich damit. *'Q:' Wer sind deine Saufkumpanen? *'A:' Reim und Master Oscar. *'Q:' Bitte verrate uns einen Weg, wie man Raven gut ärgern kann. *'A:' Es ist amüsant, Oz' Namen zu rufen, kurz bevor er in sein Essen beißt. Es ist überraschend, dass eine so leichtgläubige Person in dieser Welt so lange überleben konnte... *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich wäre gerne einmal betrunken. Es würde mich interessieren, wie sich das anfühlt. Gilbert Nightray right|270px *'Q:' Wie viele Zigaretten rauchst du am Tag? *'A:' In letzter Zeit… weil Oz da ist, versuche ich zu reduzieren. *'Q:' Was ist der Hauptgrund dafür, dass du es nicht schaffst, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören? *'A:' Ich bin ein willensschwacher Kerl… *'Q:' Seit wann bist du ein Algenschädel? *'A:' Ich bin kein Algenschädel! *'Q:' Was hältst du von dem Spitznamen Algenschädel? *'A:' Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin kein Algenschädel! *'Q:' Wenn du schlimme Magenschmerzen bekommst, was tust du, um diese zu lindern? *'A:' Ich nehme Magenmedizin. Die nehme ich jetzt schon einige Zeit. *'Q:' Wie viele Heiratsanwärterinnen hattest du schon? *'A:' Das beantworte ich nicht im Detail. Meine ideale Frau wäre… Wenn sie eine nette Person wäre, wäre das gut, oder so, denke ich. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich heiraten werde. *'Q:' Warum hasst du Katzen? *'A:' Keine Ahnung. Die Angst vor Katzen durchdringt einfach meinen Körper. *'Q:' Eine Frage über deine Aufgabe als Diener: Was kannst du besonders gut kochen? *'A:' Oz Lieblingsspeise, Teekuchen, natürlich. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, die Kürbissuppe zu probieren, die ich letztens gemacht habe. Abgesehen davon… wenn Oz sich etwas wünscht, dann kann ich lernen, alles zu machen! *'Q:' Sag etwas zu Oz, der dir ständig Sorgen macht! *'A:' Ich wünschte, er würde sich selbst mehr schätzen. Und ich wünschte, er würde sich mehr auf mich verlassen. *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich wünsche mir, dass Oz‘ Wunsch nach „Glück“ in Erfüllung geht. Alice right|270px *'Q:' Was für Fleisch magst du? *'A:' 1. Rindfleisch! 2. Hähnchenfleisch! 3. Schweinefleisch! *'Q:' Was ist dein liebstes Fleischrezept? *'A:' Egal, Hauptsache es ist fertig gekocht! *'Q:' Was war das Leckerste, was du bis jetzt gegessen hast? *'A:' Das ist schon lange her, also kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. *'Q:' Wie schmeckt Oz’ Wange? *'A:' …sie ist ein bisschen, süß?? *'Q:' Was ist dein Lieblingswort? *'A:' Üppiges Festmahl! Fleisch ohne Grenzen! Das ist richtig super! *'Q:' Ist Miss Sharon nett? *'A:' S.. Sie ist… nett. *'Q:' Was ist dein Motto? *'A:' Denke nicht, fühle! *'Q:' Sag etwas zu Oz, von dem du ohne Erlaubnis getrennt wurdest. *'A:' Wenn du mich nur anschaust, ist es in Ordnung, du Idiot! *'Q:' Bist du zufrieden mit dem Spitznamen “dummer Hase”? *'A:' Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich damit zufrieden? Mein Name ist Alice! *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Das leckerste Fleisch der Welt zu essen! Zusammen mit Oz und Algenschädel natürlich! Sharon Rainsworth right|270px *'Q:' Seit wann hast du deinen Papierfächer? *'A:' Als ich ein kleines Kind war, bekam ich Unterricht von meiner Großmutter und meiner Mutter. *'Q:' Ganz ehrlich, wie alt seid ihr, du und Break? *'A:' Menschen mit reinem Herzen altern nicht. *'Q:' Wenn du und deine Großmutter in eine Papierfächer-Prügelei geraten würdet, wer wäre stärker? *'A:' Es gibt keine Chance für meine Großmutter zu gewinnen. *'Q:' Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Bücher, die du empfehlen kannst? *'A:' Die neue Serie von ''Die junge Lady Sylvie und die Bastarde ist erschienen! Die kann ich wirklich empfehlen! *'Q:' Aus deiner Sicht der Dinge, was sind Breaks niedliche Seiten? *'A:' Wahrscheinlich die Art, wie er vortäuscht, erwachsen zu sein. Aber eigentlich ist er sehr kindisch. Seit Jahren erstaunt mich seine unnachgiebige Art. *'Q:' Hättest du nicht gerne etwas größere Brüste? *'A:' Obwohl mich mit damit zufrieden geben sollte, durchschnittlich zu sein… Xerxes-niisans Geschmack…* *In einer Drama CD wurde erwähnt, dass Break auf gut bestückte Frauen steht. *'Q:' Wenn Alice deine jüngere Schwester wäre, was würdest du mit ihr machen? *'A:' Wir würden Händchen halten, würden zusammen durch den Garten schlendern, lesen, zusammen essen und ich würde ihr ihren süßen Mund abwischen, ein Bad nehmen und dann würden wir zusammen im selben Bett schlafen! *'Q:' Welche Sorte Mann magst du? *'A:' Eher keine perfekte Person… das heißt… vielleicht jemanden, der ein bisschen hilflos ist… Das… das mag ich. *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich würde gerne versuchen, mit Xerxes-niisan anständig zu tanzen. Obwohl ich ihn schon ewig unterrichte, haben wir noch nie ein Lied komplett durchgetanzt. Jack Vessalius right|270px *'Q:' Deine Lieblingsfrüchte sind wirklich Satsuma*, nicht wahr? *'A:' Satsuma sind lecker, weißt du… *Satsuma sind Zitrusfrüchte aus Japan. Der Baum wird als Kreuzung aus Orangen und Mandarinen angesehen. *'Q:' Bist du durch deine Arbeit als Spieluhrenbauer geschickt mit den Händen? Und wenn ich schon beim Thema bin, bist du auch geschickt mit den Lippen? *'A:' Ich wurde noch nie als ungeschickt bezeichnet. Ich habe Vertrauen in meine tadellosen Fähigkeiten. Aber es gibt auch Zeiten, wo du so tun musst, als könntest du etwas nicht. Einfach um die Stimmung in der Beziehung ein bisschen aufzupeppen. *'Q:' Als du die Taschenuhr gebaut hast, die Oz momentan hat, worauf hast du besonders geachtet? *'A:' Ich habe meine Gefühle für Lacie in sie gesteckt. *'Q:' Gibt es einen Grund, warum du deine Haare geflochten trägst? *'A:' Meine Haare sind kraus aber man könnte auch sagen, weil sie so lang sind. Das ist nicht wirklich ein Grund, huh? Wenn ich die Anmerkung wagen darf, denke ich, dass diese Frisur am besten zu mir passt. *'Q:' Hast du ein Geheimnis, um Frauen anzubaggern? *'A:' Man muss ihnen einfach sagen, was sie tief in ihrem Herzen hören wollen. Das ist alles. Einfach, nicht? *'Q:' Wer ist besser im Schach, du oder Oswald? *'A:' Oswald gibt immer sein Bestes, aber… ich kann nicht sagen, dass er ein starker Spieler ist… *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich will die Kraft, Lacies Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vincent Nightray right|270px *'Q:' Nenne uns bitte 3 Charaktereigenschaften, die du an deinem Bruder liebst. *'A:' Seine niedliche Seite, seine grausame Seite, seine "Katzen-fürchtende" Seite... Seine Persönlichkeit kann man nicht in nur drei Aspekte aufteilen. *'Q:' Dein natürlicher Feind ist natürlich Break, richtig? *'A:' Irgendwie finde ich, dass der Hutmacher eher niedlich ist... aber im Moment...dieses Mädchen...(erschaudert) *'Q:' Wie gut sind deine Chancen im Schach zu gewinnen? *'A:' Bis zum heutigen Tag an wurde ich nur ganz selten besiegt. *'Q:' Wie oft fühlst du dich schläfrig in der letzten Zeit? *'A:' So fünf Tage die Woche...schätze ich. *'Q:' Offen gesagt: Was war dein erster Eindruck, als du das Reich von Adas Hobby kennengelernt hast? *'A:' Ehrlich? Daran möchte ich mich jetzt nicht erinnern... Weiter. *'Q:' Gab es jemals eine Zeit in der du Echo zum Lachen gezwungen hast? *'A:' Nein... *'Q:' Führst du oft Selbstgespräche? *'A': Wer weiß?... Obwohl ich habe daran gedacht, Echo zu fragen... *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' ...es so zu machen, das ich in dieser Welt nie existiert hätte. Rufus Barma right|270px *'Q:' Wärst du in der Lage, uns einige Fragen zu beantworten, auch ohne eine spezielle Gegenleistung? *'A:' Nun ja, es hilft wohl alles nichts. Ich werde euch eine spezielle Erlaubnis erteilen. *'Q:' Was möchtest du jetzt in diesem Moment am allermeisten wissen? *'A:' Wenn ich mir etwas aussuchen könnte, dann ob ich in meiner ersten Liebe Erfolg gehabt hätte...? *'Q:' Welches Wort beschreibt Cheryl am besten wenn sie ihre Papierfächer-Stärke demonstriert? *'A:' Tsun!! Natürlich ist hiermit das tsun des beliebten Terminus Tsundere* gemeint. Sie ist niemals völlig ehrlich wenn es um ihre Gefühle geht. *'Q:' Wie viele Liebesbriefe hast du in etwa an Cheryl geschickt? *'A:' Es hat die Zahl 100 ganz einfach übertroffen. *'Q:' Ist deine Ahoge** deine attraktivste Eigenschaft? *'A:' Hört auf! Sie ist nervig! *'Q:' Ähm...bezüglich deiner Ahoge; hattest du ungebändigtes Haar seit du geboren wurdest? *'A:' Ich hab doch gesagt aufhören! Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? *'Q:' Was sind deine Gefühle bezüglich des runden Herzog Barma mit der von euch bevorzugten Stimme? *'A:' Leidet ihr unter Schlafentzug? Idioten! Die einzige Rolle die er hat, ist, mich besser aussehen zu lassen. *'Q:' Herzog Barma - welche Person, aus der ihr keinen Nutzen ziehen könnt, hasst ihr? *'A:' Dieser Vessalius Bengel - er ist so stumpfsinnig. *'Q:' Mit Cheryls rücksichtsloser Entschlossenheit, kannst du uns verraten wie viele Falten sie hat? *'A:' ...Wollt ihr, dass ich hier sterbe? *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Es wäre schön ein bisschen......größer zu sein. *Tsundere (jap.) beschreibt eine Art "heiß - kalt" Persönlichkeit (zwei widersprüchliche Charaktereigenschaften in einem - meist bei weiblichen Charakteren, die zeitweise zickig und zeitweise sehr zurückhaltend und liebevoll sind - es kann aber auch bedeuten, dass die Person etwas Freundliches meint, es aber nicht offen zeigen kann und daher gemeine oder abweisende Dinge sagt oder tut.) und setzt sich aus den Wörtern "Tsuntsun" - "schlecht gelaunt, ungesellig" und "deredere" - "flirtend, verliebt". **Ahoge (jap.) wörtlich: chaotische Haare; meint aber im Anime/Manga eine abstehende Strähne auf dem Kopf. Reim Lunettes right|270px *'Q:' Du verträgst viel Alkohol, oder? *'A:' Ja, das tue ich. *'Q:' Ist Trinken ein Weg Stress abzubauen? *'A:' Nein, ich denke es ist eher eine Methode um unter Leute zu kommen. Ich würde gerne einmal versuchen, so betrunken zu werden, wie andere Leute. *'Q:' Obwohl du perfekt in deinem mittleren Management* bist, wenn du Magenschmerzen bekommen würdest, was würdest du tun? *'A:' Ich würde all meine Kraft darauf konzentrieren, eine Lösung für das Problems zu finden. *Management wird aufgeteilt in die obere, mittlere und untere Stufe. *'Q:' Es gibt ein Gerücht, dass deine wahre Form die einer Brille ist, ist das wahr? *'A:' Wer verbreitet solch schreckliche Dinge…? *'Q:' Wie viele Brillen besitzt du? *'A:' Etwa 4 oder 5 Stück. *'Q:' Gibt es einen Weg, mit Break auszukommen, den nur du kennst? *'A:' Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, ihn einfach so zu nehmen, wie er ist. *'Q:' Es scheint zwar so, als hätte Mr. Reim kein sonderliches Interesse am anderen Geschlecht, aber was magst du gerne an Frauen? *'A:' Ich würde gerne eine vornehme, damenhafte Frau heiraten. So jemanden habe ich aber noch nicht getroffen, aber nachdem ich jetzt davon geredet habe… ich glaube, ich hänge immer noch ein bisschen an meiner unerwiderten Jugendliebe. *'Q:' Ich dachte, dass in deinem Kalenderbuch eine Menge Top-Secret Aufzeichnungen vermerkt wären, aber sind da drin nicht auch Pläne für ein mögliches zukünftiges Outing?! *'A:' Ich werde von dieser Welt verschwunden sein, bevor irgendwelcher Inhalt dieses Buches ans Tageslicht kommt. *'Q:' Was ist dein größtes Problem mir Herzog Barma? *'A:' Wahrscheinlich die zahllosen Momente, in denen ich in ein Verbrechen mit hineingezogen wurde, ohne vorherige Informationen seinerseits. Aber ich glaube, das ist seine Art, mir zu vertrauen. …Ich kann nichts machen, bevor ich nicht daran gedacht habe. *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich hätte gerne einen ganzen Tag, an dem ich keine Arbeit zu tun habe. Leo right|270px *'Q:' Bist du eher für Hunde oder für Katzen? *'A:' Ich denke Hunde. Obwohl ich beide toll finde und mich eher nicht entscheiden möchte. *'Q:' Wann hast du mit Klavierspielen angefangen? *'A:' Als ich damals ins Fiana Waisenhaus gebracht wurde. *'Q:' Wie viele Bücher hast du bis heute schon fertig gelesen? *'A:' Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Aber ich kann am Tag locker 5 - 8 Bücher lesen. *'Q:' Gibt es ein Buch, dass du empfehlen würdest? *'A:' Curry Drenched in Sin. Fufufufu... *'Q:' Wie würdest du Eliot als deinen Meister bewerten? *'A:' Als sein Gefolgsmann würde ich gerne weiterhin an seiner Seite bleiben, da er ein sehr großzügiger Meister ist. Ich glaube, ich würde niemandem außer Eliot dienen. *'Q:' So weit du etwas dazu sagen kannst: war Eliot beliebt bei den Mädchen in der Schule? *'A:' Es gab nicht viele Leute, die öffentlich ein Tamtam um ihn gemacht haben, aber hinter den Kulissen gab es einige Fans. Es schien so, als ob es selbst unter den Jungs außerhalb der Klasse viele gab, die ihn bewunderten. *'Q:' Hast du eine Lieblings Blume - entsprechend der Blumensprache? *'A:' Es wäre...die Statice (Strandflieder), aber ich möchte sie jetzt im Moment nicht sehen. *'Q:' Hat Eliot die geeignete Stimme zum Herumschreien, in der Art, in der du mit ihm herumalberst (herummachst?) *'A:' Es ist amüsant erotische Geschichten aufzubringen! *'Q:' Was war das schwerste, das Eliot nach dir geworfen hat? *'A:' Ein Bücherregal. (Natürlich nur ein kleines) *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ohh, sowas könnt ihr machen? Gut, dann macht Eliot wieder lebendig. Na los, jetzt sofort! Oz Vessalius right|270px *'Q:' Hat Gil nicht eine wunderbare Stimme, um ihn zu ärgern? *'A:' Ja natürlich, wegen dem "Katzen-Terror". Er heult mit einer richtig tollen Stimme. Obwohl es auch wichtig ist, aufzuhören. *'Q:' Was ist dein Lieblingsessen? *'A:' Süßigkeiten! So nebenbei, ich esse lieber Teekuchen als Schokokuchen. Aber auch was Gil macht; ob es süß ist oder ein Gericht besonders gut schmeckt. Ich liebe auch das Essen, das er macht. *'Q:' Welche Bücher magst du, von Holy Knight abgesehen? *'A:' Es gibt so viele, die könntest du alle gar nicht aufschreiben… Aber momentan lese ich gerne Die junge Lady Sylvie und die Bastarde. Im Grunde liebe ich es einfach, Geschichten zu lesen. *'Q:' Da du schon einmal unentdeckt an den Angestellten von Herzog Barma vorbei gekommen bist, hast du ein paar Tipps für uns, wie man das andere Geschlecht authentisch spielt? *'A:' Ich denke man muss seine Scheu über Bord werfen. *'Q:' Alice’ Knecht (M) oder Gils Master (S), welche Rolle passt besser zu dir? *'A:' Beide haben ihre Vorzüge! Aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich gerne eine ebenbürtigere Freundschaftsbasis mit Gil. *M = Masochist, S = Sadist *'Q:' Wie fühlst du dich, wenn Alice dir in die Wange beißt? *'A:' Ähm… ja. Ich fühl mich ein bisschen verlegen, aber da das Alice’ Art ist, ihre Sorge zu zeigen, macht mich diese Empfindung glücklich. *'Q:' Adas Freund betreffend, wen würdest du akzeptieren? *'A:' Ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass Ada einen Freund hat oder sowas. *'Q:' Welche Art von Mensch wäre dein Traumdiener? *'A:' Vielleicht Edgar aus Holy Knight! Aber Edgar ist letztendlich nur ein Ideal. Gil ist ein Diener, auf den man stolz sein kann. *'Q:' Was wäre die ideale Art, einen Tag zu verbringen? *'A:' Es würde mich glücklich machen, wenn ich den Tag damit verbringen könnte, mit allen zusammen Spaß zu haben. *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' … darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Oswald Baskerville right|270px *Alles in Klammern hat er wohl nur gedacht… *'Q:' Weißt du, wie man gut mit Levi auskommen kann? *'A:' … (ich konnte noch nie… mit ihm auskommen…). *'Q:' Hat dich die Loyalität von Miranda Barma bei gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen beliebt gemacht? *'A:' … (Weiß ich nicht…). *'Q:' Wirst du oft als Hohlkopf bezeichnet? Bist du ein unangenehmer Typ?! *'A:' Natürlich…? (Was ist?)* *Das Japanisch, das hier verwendet wurde, hat eine umgangssprachliche Bedeutung, nämlich “natürlicher Hohlkopf”, wobei das “natürlich” so etwas wie in “natürliches Gas” bedeutet. Also hat Oswald seine Hohlköpfigkeit genau in der Antwort zur Frage danach gezeigt. *'Q:' Was würdest du sagen, welche Art kleine Schwester Lacie ist? *'A:' …eine sehr launische. Sie ist Jack in der Art ähnlich, in der ich nie weiß, was ich von ihr zu erwarten habe. *'Q:' Hast du mit Lacie oft gestritten? Wer von euch ist stärker? *'A:' Ich würde es nicht Streiten nennen… Es passiert oft, dass ich sie verärgere. Ich entschuldige mich jedes Mal. *'Q:' Welche Instrumente kannst du gut spielen? *'A:' Klavier und Geige. *'Q:' Ich habe Jack diese Frage auch gestellt; wer von euch beiden ist besser im Schach? *'A:' …ich habe noch nie gewonnen, also würde ich sagen, ich bin schlecht darin. *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ich würde gerne versuchen, ein ruhiges Leben ohne bindende Verpflichtungen zu leben. Eliot Nightray right|270px *'Q:' Mit welchen deiner Geschwister kommst du gut zurecht? (Auch mit welchen MUSST du?) *'A:' Ich denke meine Beziehungen zu meinen Geschwistern sind ziemlich gut. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Vincent. Wenn sie nicht plötzlich einfach im Haus aufgetaucht wären...hätte ich...(murmel,murmel) *'Q:' Nun geht es um deine Liebe zu Katzen. Was, ehrlich gesagt, ist der niedliche Aspekt an Katzen? *'A:' Wenn du denkst sie nähern sich dir und dann ganz geschmeidig wieder von dir distanzieren. Es ist diese Unbeständigkeit. Andere Punkte wären: ihre Tatzen, ihre Form, ihr Miauen und einfach alles - ich halt das alles nicht aus!!! *'Q:' Wann hat dein Schwerttraining begonnen? *'A:' Seit ich ein Kind war habe ich Schwerttraining bekommen. Und ich hätte gerne die Chance, mit Xerxes Break die Grundlagen durchzugehen. *'Q:' Wer ist dein Schwertkämpfer Idol, dem du nacheiferst? *'A:' Natürlich Pandoras bester und am höchsten angesehener Schwertkämpfer Xerxes Break!! *'Q:' Was ist dein bevorzugter Frauentyp? *'A:' Ich, ich weiß nichts über solchen Kram! *'Q:' Was ist dein Score wenn es um die Kämpfe mit Leo geht? *'A:' ...normalerweise bin ich derjenige, der zuerst nachgibt. *'Q:' Sag etwas zu Oz, der die Samen eurer Freundschaft sähte. *'A:' DUUUMKOPF!! IDIIIOT!! KNIIRPS!! PIMPF!! STUUUUMPFSINNIG!! DUUUMMY!! [Da Eliot ebenfalls als ein Tsundere - Charakter betrachtet werden kann, ist dieser Abschnitt folgendermaßen zu übersetzen: "Danke! Ich bin gerne mit dir befreundet."] *'Q:' Sage etwas zu deinem wertvollen Gefolgsmann Leo. *'A:' Es wäre irgendwie zu offensichtlich wenn ich sagte, du solltest dich nicht über Kleinigkeiten aufregen, also bleib einfach wie du bist! *'Q:' Hast du eine Lieblingsblume (auch in Bezug auf die Blumensprache)? *'A:' Habe ich, aber ich bin mit diesem ganzen Blumensprache - Kram nicht so bewandert...! Am ehesten dennoch die Statice (Strandflieder). *'Q:' Wenn dir ein Wunsch gewährt werden würde, welcher wäre das? *'A:' Ein Wunsch ist etwas, das bedeutet, dass du es nicht aus eigener Kraft wahrmachen kannst. Dennoch ist es eine schöne Sache, also wenn ich etwas sagen muss... ICH HABS! Falls von Holy Knight weiterhin ein Band alle 2 Monate veröffentlicht werden könnte, das würde mich glücklich machen. Kategorie:Question & Answer